Wendy Watson
We are awakened with the axe 'Important note: '''This incarnation of Wendy is a mixture of the comic & television show. Wendy Watson was born to a Puerto Rican mother, and a US Air Force pilot father. Apparently, nothing at all interesting happened during her childhood, so the mun will make shit up as time goes along, and it will be added to this wiki. When she was 14, her father disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and she had to go rescue the Middlemanm so missed the attendant in the Underworld telling her what happened to her father. That sucks. Right now, all she has of him is his lucky lighter, which is lucky indeed because it's the way she winds up as Robin the boy hostage the Middlewoman. After graduating from college (art major) she spent the majority of her time earning money in low paying temp jobs, while listening to her mother rail at her about getting married and squeezing out grandchildren. Fortunately, her mother lives in Florida, and far away from the impossibly large illegal sublet she shares with another struggling, photogenic artist (and BFF) Lacey Thornfield. After not freaking out, and being pretty damned useful, I might add, when an experiment at the scientific lad at which she was working, ran amok (literally), she was taken on to be trained by the Middleman. Sure, she had training wheels on her gun for a while, but she impressed the hell out of Sensai Ping, and that's saying something. Romantically, there are a few important things. The first, is that her boyfriend, Ben Stanley is a douchebag who dumped her for a film project, but she pines for him anyway. He posts said project on Yourfaceinatube, and gets a movie deal out of it. Not cool, Ben. With this incarnation of Wendy, Tyler does not exist (sorry Tyler, keep your amnesia) but her uncanny ability to predict how a relationship will end, does. Night of the Living Dead at last Wendy is almost impossible to rattle, when it comes to weird shit. She can see just about anything, accept it, and deal with it accordingly, when it comes to things like Zombie Fish or Evil Boy Bands (redundant, I know). Her psychological assessment by Dr. Newleaf called her "rash and impetuous" which is true, when it comes to the way she approaches a problem. That is more due to her lack of training than anything else, though she's more than capable of thinking outside the box whenever she wants. She will never admit it, but her life's goal of becoming a renowned artist, has now been supplanted by her destiny as a Middlewoman. This does not mean she'll give up her art by any means. As dedicated as she is to her job, unlike her boss, she can separate work and play. Sadly, the ''work ''has more difficulty in separating Wendy from on the job, to off the job. She still takes her art seriously, and always will, but her muse has been found in her work. They have begun to shake the dirt What's she doing in Xanadu: Wendy's been sent to run the outpost (two days a week) in Xanadu. It's her way of moving up in the organization, without officially becoming the Middleperson. Thta job's currently occupied. The outpost looks like a cheesy tourist office. It's actually shaped like a large apple, with her living quarters (and armory) underneath. She knows nothing about the tourist attractions in Xanadu, but does keep a bunch of fading pamphlets about for anyone who asks. The purpose of the outpost is to have connections with the Nexus, and because having a giant tacky apple in the middle of Xanadu, is rather hilarious. The apple is easily viewed from the Xanadu Post Office, and Wendy enjoys taunting the postmistress by waving at her. Another connection between the Middleman Outpost and the Post Office: the Aqi'heavi prince, in traditional Aqi'heavi style, mailed himself to Xanadu, where Wendy was expecting him. The postmistress, upon finding something that looked like a live squid in the post, killed him and fried him up for dinner.Wendy is still confounded as to the whereabouts of the prince. The LRD: Wendy is also a freelancer with the LRD (which she calls O2STK). Wiping their shoulders from the earth Thus far, Wendy's thought BA Baracus has the best hair ever, and trolled about Xanadu, being completely unafraid of the Bruccolac. She is a freelancer with the LRD. She's stolen shoes for the latter and suggestedthis book as the official guide to Earth for newly-arrived aliens. Waking the earth it, it lifts and lags B.A. Baracus: He has awesome hair. Enough said. The Bruccolac: Wendy took the whole tongue thing in stride, as she does. Garrison Moore: Taunting him is fun. Ilya: Trolling him is hilarious. Jensen: He's really just her bud, and fellow nerd. He's there, and the concept amuses her. It's all harmless, really. Video games are probably involved. He is also the other half of the fledgling ship, Action Peel (aka Jendy). The only two people more surprised by this development are the muns. Marcel : Wendy finds him adorable and brings him shoes. She will also be patient enough to eat salad with him. We see a thousand rooms to rest Ida: Canonically, her arch enemy, except not. Wendy, most recently, has decidedthis is Ida's ringtone. Helping us taste the bite of death The lyrics are "They are Night Zombies! There are Neighbours!" by Sufjan Stevens. Wendy Watson is from the amazingly splendiferous series/comics ''The Middleman, and Natalie Morales belongs to herself, and, probably, her agent.